The Price We Pay For Living
by VermillionKitsune
Summary: AU for PJO series/canon for YJ. Percy, Thalia, Jason, Bianca, Nico, and Hazel grew up on Olympus and came down to the mortal world to have some fun. When they're attacked by the Light, it's up to the League and the team to help them. T for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Since this is an AU for the PJO series, I'm gonna change up some of their ages, but first, a few things:**

 **None of them know their mortal parents seeing as they grew up on Olympus**

 **Hazel never died**

 **She never went to the Fields of Asphodel**

 **Nico and Bianca were never put in the Lotus Hotel**

 **Thalia was never turned into a tree**

 **Thalia isn't a Hunter of Artemis**

 **I'm pretty sure Thalia is supposed to be 7 years older than Jason but I don't want to make her 23 while everyone else is in their teens so I will be changing that**

 **Jason and Hazel are not children of Rome and were born from the gods' greek counterparts**

 **They all know Diana and think of her as a big sister.**

 **Percy - 17**

 **Thalia - 19**

 **Jason - 16**

 **Nico - 14**

 **Bianca - 16**

 **Hazel - 14**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Are you certain that information you obtained is correct?"

"Do you doubt me?"

"Shouldn't we all? You've been bested by children before, let alone the League."

"You'll regret that. Teekyl!"

"Groooooowl….."

Voices rang out in every direction and arguing soon ensued.

"Enough! It doesn't matter if his information is trustworthy. My own reconnaissance has proved successful. _They_ are here. It is certain."

Maniacal laughing reverberated but was cut off as a loud voice broke through the chatter.

"We finally will have our hands on a weapon to use against that insufferable League. The power of the gods! Deathstroke, Klarion, go bring us our new friends."

 **Elsewhere, a little while later**

"Thalia! Wait up please!" Hazel cried out as she held onto her brother and sister for dear life. Thalia proposed the _great_ idea to leave Mount Olympus and go play in the mortal realm. No one really opposed so as she marched happily down the streets of Manhattan, Percy and Jason trudged along behind her, while Hazel gripped the arms of her siblings. Hazel had never left her home before, let alone seen pictures of the mortal world, so it was clear to all that she was frightened.

"Come on Hazel, you'll be just fine." Percy said as he gently took Hazel's hand and Jason took the other.

"Perce is right," Bianca started, and Hazel turned to see her big sister smiling sweetly at her, "Me and Nico, are right here. And us and Thalia and Jason and Percy aren't going to let anything happen to you."

"Okay.." Hazel sniffed.

"Well now that that's over, let's-" Thalia was cut off by a dagger whizzing passed her cheek and drawing a little blood. Immediately, everyone got into a fighting stance and prepared themselves for battle. Thank god for the mist. If these were monsters, they wouldn't want the mortals to witness it.

The teens watched as a man in orange and black armor walked around a corner with a weird looking man holding a cat standing next to him.

"Oh this should be fun~" The weird man giggled out.

"This is not a game, Klarion. Get to work." The other man growled. Percy and Jason stepped next to Thalia while Bianca positioned herself in front of Hazel and Nico.

"You're no fun, Deathstroke." Klarion pouted.

"Bianca I can help, please let me!" Nico pleaded.

"No, Nico. This isn't the time to be selfish." She replied and a stygian sword materialized in her hand. Percy called upon the water while Jason and Thalia called upon the wind and lightning respectively.

"I've never played with demigods before~" The weird man, Klarion, said. The demigods in question bristled.

Percy and Jason attacked Deathstroke while Thalia went after Klarion. Percy and Jason fought as hard as they could, but the man in the armor was too strong. They never knew mortals were that strong. They were knocked aside after taking heavy damage. Jason landed on Percy and there was a sickening crack that could only be Percy's ribs breaking under Jason weight. Try as he could, Jason couldn't move off Percy to asses his older cousins wounds because he himself was too wounded. The man in armor had broken Jason's left leg and right arm. His head was pounding and he succumbed to the darkness. Thalia was momentarily caught off guard by looking at her brother slam into Percy and didn't notice the gust of magic coming towards her until it hit her.

"Thalia! Jason! Percy!" Bianca cried out. She knew she had to do something but she also knew she couldn't leave her younger siblings unprotected. Nevertheless, she raised her sword and charged at Klarion.

"Teekyl, attack!" Klarion shouted, and his cat grew to an enormous size and lunged at Bianca. Teekyl sank its fangs into Bianca's neck.

"BIANCA!" Nico and Hazel screamed in unison. They tried to run to her side but Hazel was swept up by the man Percy and Jason were fighting and Nico was knocked to the side.

"..Bi-Bianca.." Thalia said just before she passed out.

"You imbecile! You weren't supposed to kill them!"

"She came at me, it was reflex." Klarion reasoned with the fuming assassin.

"Nevermind that, we'll take the girls for now." Deathstroke said as he picked up Thalia and slug Hazel over his shoulders.

"Nico! Nico, help! Nico!" Hazel screamed for her brother as they disappeared into a portal. Nico ran towards her but was too late as the portal closed in on itself. Nico ran to Jason and Percy's side and tried to shake them awake and then to his sister's. He placed his ear over her heart and started to cry when he didn't hear it beating. He sat in the middle of the rubble until he heard footsteps approaching. Thinking it was those men, coming back for him and the others, he picked up Bianca's sword and stood ready to attack.

"Lower your weapon Nico, I was sent by your father and uncles." A smooth and gentle voice called out to him. Nico's sword fell out of his hand at the sight of someone very familiar to him.

"Diana." He said, exhausted. He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and she returned his embrace while looking over to the damage that had been done. She looked on sadly and when her eyes fell upon Bianca's slain form, she prayed that her soul would find peace in Elysium. Diana reached a hand up to her ear and and pressed her comm.

"Wonder Woman to League, Batman come in."

"Batman here, what is it Diana?"

"I need immediate transport for four people and me. Prep the med bay as well, and Bruce...two are in critical condition and one is dead." Diana was met with silence as a light appeared and she and the young demigods disappeared.

* * *

 **What do you think? I'm so mean, I killed Bianca off. This is kinda long for a prologue but I wanted to write the first chapter differently so I wanted to get this beginning part out of the way :)**

 **-Kitsune**


	2. Chapter 1

**This takes place during season one of YJ set in no particular episode just kinda floating around there.**

 **I apologize in advance for the OOCness of Nico and Percy, but hey, it is an AU so...I also gave Percy a cool power that might come in handy in later chapters. Please feel free to comment on extra powers for Jason and Nico and I might add them into the storyline! :)**

* * *

 _Percy was running. Reaching for a hand that was outstretched. He called out the owner's name but he couldn't hear his own voice. He screamed and screamed until he felt his throat go raw but still, he couldn't hear his own words. But he heard hers. Her last words._

' _Percy…...take care of them. Hazel and Nico, please.'_

 _Bianca's last words._

"BIANCA!" Percy sat bolt upright. His chest was heaving and he was panting but it was strenuous and he breaths were labored. It hurt and it was hard to breathe. He looked around the room he was in and took in the serene surrounding, the white walls, and the occupied beds to either of his sides. Upon closer inspection, he realized that Jason lay on one while Nico lay curled in on himself on the other. He went to get up but found that he couldn't. He winced and bit back a cry of pain as his chest flared up.

"I wouldn't try to move just yet Perseus. We dowsed you in some water but we had to wait for you to wake in order to give you some ambrosia. You have several broken ribs and I am afraid that the water only healed your scrapes and bruises." A silky voice rang from the corner of the white room.

"Di," he started, unsure of how to continue, "where? How…?" he trailed off and looked down at his feet.

"Relax, Perseus. You are among my allies. I trust them with my life, as should you." She smiled sweetly at him. "What do you remember?" She asked as she walked over towards him with a handful of ambrosia. He took it graciously and nibbled on it. He was silent for a while before he spoke.

"Bianca is dead, isn't she?" Diana didn't look surprised. She wouldn't, of course. She knew that her would be brother tended to have prophetic dreams. It was due to his godly lineage.

"It was a dream, wasn't it? What happened?" Percy nodded and looked into her eyes.

"She reached out to me and I called out her name….but I couldn't hear my own voice. I could hear hers though. As plain as day, you know?" Diana nodded along, patting his back in comfort and urging him to continue. "She asked me to….she asked to me to take care of Hazel and Nico...Hazel!" Percy yelled suddenly. "Where are Hazel and Thalia?!"

"Perseus, please calm down. You will only increase the damage to your wounds before the ambrosia has a chance to heal them." Percy couldn't hear her though. There was a ringing in his ears and his chest felt heavy. It was hard to breath again, not because of pain, but rather the anxiety he felt right now. Because of Percy's dreams he tended to have panic attacks due to the knowledge he gained from them. They had simply become a normality since then and usually Thalia helped him through them. How pathetic was he? A demigod, being bested by a panic attack. Percy began to hyperventilate when strong arms wrapped themselves around Percy's shoulders. He didn't need to look to know who it was.

"Jason.." Percy gasped out.

"Calm down Perce. I'm right here. Me and Nico are right here." Percy looked around and saw that Nico was sitting up on his bed, digging his fingers into the sheets, and looking at Percy with expectant eyes. "Are you okay now?" Jason asked.

"..Y-yeah, I'm fine." He looked back at Diana who turned to walk out the door, saying that she would be right back. Percy gave some of his ambrosia to Jason and then turned towards Nico. "Neeks, do you know where Hazel and Thalia are?" Nico's eyes started to well with tears but he wiped them away fiercely.

"They were taken. I tried to help, I really did! But - those guys-"

"Klarion," Percy said with hate, "and-"

"Deathstroke." A new voice said. The three boys turned to see a man in black bat-shaped armor standing in the doorway next to their pseudo-big sister. "Two members of the Light. An evil organization hell bent on ruining the universe." When Percy and Jason just stared at him, he continued his explanation. "Your cousin Nico told us everything when Diana brought you all to the Mountain."

"The Mountain?" Jason asked quizzically.

"It is a base of operations for a covert team of young heroes, Jason. They work under the Justice League."

"Dad used to tell us stories about you working with them all the time…." Percy said happily then his smile faded when he remembered the events of the past couple hours. "We never should have left. I should have told Thalia is was a bad idea." Percy yelled at himself in anger.

"No, Perce. It was just as much my fault as it was everyone's. We all should have opposed. Dad and uncle Poseidon and uncle Hades told us that the mortal world was not kind to demigods and we didn't listen."

Percy's eyes trailed around the room and spotted another bed hidden behind a curtain. He got up and walked towards it. As he got closer, he noticed that a sheet covered whatever was laying on it. When his hand nearly reached it, it was suddenly grabbed by the man in black. Percy never looked away from the linen sheet, but also never fought against the man's hold on his wrist.

"It's Bianca." It wasn't a question, but rather a statement and the man in black confirmed it with a grunt and let go of his wrist. Percy guessed that the man didn't want him to see the mess that was Bianca's dead body. He stood there for a while and the silence was only broken by the door sliding open once again.

"Bruce, we're back!" A black haired boy bounced through the open door only to stop in his tracks at the sight of the strangers. "Oops." Bruce sighed and took off his cowl after closing the door.

"Diana trusts you, so I do as well. My name is Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman, and this," He gestured to the black haired boy, "is my son, Richard Grayson-Wayne, known as Robin. I tell you this because I trust you all. Very few people know our true identities so I trust that you will not tell anyone." When Bruce gained nods from the three teens, he out his cowl back on and gestured for them to follow him out of the room.

"So, you know my name but what are yours? And who are you? How do you know auntie D?" The kid, Richard - no, Robin, asked them.

"I'm Percy, this is Jason, and this one is Nico, Neeks for short." he said, ruffling the boy in question's hair much to the younger's chagrin.

"I do not know why you don't go by your full name Perseus. It is a splendid name for such a fine warrior as yourself."

"Perseus? Your name is Perseus?" Robin laughed while holding his middle.

"I prefer Percy, if you don't mind."

"No problem, Percy. You can call me Dick when no one else is around. Except for Wally, he knows my ID because he's my best friend. You'd like him." Now it was Percy's turn to laugh.

"Man, and I thought my dad naming me Perseus was bad."

"Speaking of, who is your dad? Is he a hero like you? That's why you're here right? To join the team?" Dick asked as they were coming up on the next room.

"Not exactly. Diana helped us out of a pretty sticky situation and now we're just trying to figure out what to do from here. As for my father, he's Poseidon, god of the sea." Percy continued walking as Dick stopped in his tracks. As the group entered the luxurious room, they could here a high-pitched 'so cool' from down the hall.

Percy, Jason, and Nico followed Batman and Diana into the middle of the room where a few adults and a group of teens were gathered. Batman stepped forward and spoke loudly.

"Team, it has come to our attention that the Light has acquired a few powerful beings and at the behest of a higher power we are to assist these three," he gestured towards Percy, Jason, and Nico, "in getting them back."

"Who are they and who is this 'higher power'?" A red haired boy with bright green eyes questioned. Batman motioned to Diana and she then stepped forward to introduce her kin.

"This is Perseus-" Percy coughed and Diana had to stifle a snicker, "Percy, Jason, and Nico. They are the children of Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades respectively. They are demigods by title and their godly parents are the 'higher power' you asked about Wallace."

As Diana's words sunk in to the others, a dark skinned boy voiced a concern.

"Who are the two who were taken by the Light?" At the boy's question, Nico's eyes began to tear up again and a blonde girl whacked the boy upside the head. "I apologize, I am Kaldur'ahm, but you may call me Kaldur. I did not mean to upset you." Nico shook his head and grabbed onto Jason's arm.

"It's fine it's just that if that weirdo with the cat hadn't of attacked my sister, there would be three captives and not two." The team was speechless as they listened to Nico.

"Bianca and Hazel are Nico's sisters. Bianca was killed by Klarion. Thalia, Jason's older sister, was captured by Deathstroke and the other man." Percy finished.

"We will begin working on a plan tomorrow, right now, I suggest you get acquainted with each other and get some rest. You've been through a lot." Batman said, and he turned to leave. Diana ruffled each of her brother's hair and also left after promising to come get them in the morning.

The boys followed the team to the lounge and exchanged things about each other since they would be working together to save Thalia and Hazel.

Elsewhere, at the Light's headquarters, Thalia and Hazel woke up in a damp a dark cell.

"Thalia, I'm scared." Hazel said as she clung to her older cousin.

"Shh, it'll be alright. Father and the boys will do something. I'm sure of it."

"But Bianca - she…"

"I know. I know."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and do leave a review! Tell me what you thought~**

 **-Kitsune**


	3. Chapter 2

**So I don't know if some of you have read the summary or not but this is an AU for the PJO series. Seriously, I've gotten some nasty reviews (that I deleted :p) and some pretty mean PM's about Percy's panic attack and Nico being a crybaby and how they would never act like that. Well news flash, it's an AU so it's nothing like the original series. Many things from the books have not have not happened. The kids were taken from their mortal parents after their births and were taken to Olympus so they don't know how to act around humans, heck, they don't even interact with the other demigods. But they're also kids and they haven't yet been trained/taught (or finished being taught?) how to fight. That is why they weren't supposed to leave Olympus. The PJO characters will be very ooc and if you don't like that, then I'm sorry. If this doesn't float your boat then don't read it. :)**

 **As for Nico's OOCness, I quite frankly find it adorable. Nico has always been my favorite PJO character and even though I love his death boy attitude to bits, I also like to see him as a crybaby since he doesn't show those types of emotions that often so get ready for that.**

 **Another thing, I've created the 'extra' abilities for the others! They might be kind of similar to their actual powers in the PJO series but I tried to tweak them even if it was only a little.**

* * *

Percy, Jason, and Nico followed Dick and the others to the lounge area after Bruce's explanation. They had started idle chitchat during their walk and had told each other how old they were. Nico clung to Percy's side and held onto Jason's hand. Nico inwardly cursed himself for acting as he was but he couldn't shake the images of his sister's death out of his mind and he couldn't bear the thought of that happening to Hazel and Thalia. As Nico walked, deep in thought, he squeezed Percy's arm, causing the older teen to look down at him. Percy stopped walking which halted Nico and Jason in their tracks.

"What's up Neeks?" Percy cocked his head to the side and bent down to Nico's height. He lifted his hand to the smaller boy's forehead and felt for a fever. "Hmm...no fever. Are you hungry? Tired?" Percy's little chat with his younger cousin didn't go unnoticed as Dick and the others also stopped momentarily to watch the scene unfold. When Nico shook his head and allowed tears to well up in his eyes Percy pulled the boy into a hug and started rubbing his back in comfort.

"Bi-Bianca's dead *hic* a-and *hic* Hazel and T-Thalia are go..ne *hic* and you and Jas-Jason were *hic* hurt…..I should've d-done something!" Nico hiccuped and shuddered as he cried his heart out into Percy's shoulder. Jason turned to Dick and the teen heroes behind him and gave a sympathetic smile.

"Nico normally isn't like this but on Olympus he was pretty much inseparable from his sisters and now that Bianca is…." He trailed off but the teens knew what he was saying. They all felt for the kid. Dick especially, even though he was only one year younger than Nico. He knew all too well the heartache of losing a loved one.

"Shh, Nico. It's all right. We'll get Thals and Hazel back alright?" Percy said softly, whispering into the pale boy's obsidian colored hair. The others had taken a seat in the hallway, leaning up against the walls and trying not nop eavesdrop too much on the broken family's moment. After a while, Nico's hushed sobs became quiet snores and Percy looked to Jason and whispered for him to get the others. Percy picked up Nico gently with one arm wrapped gently around his shoulders and the other tucked under his knees. He carried him to the lounge following behind Dick and his friends. Percy sat down on one end of the couch while Jason took a seat on the other side and the two laid Nico across their laps. Dick and his friends took their own seats and were now staring at the three demigods waiting for them to speak when Kaldur'ahm broke the silence.

"I believe introductions are in order." The dark skinned boy, Kaldur'ahm, said. "As I told you before, I am Kaldur'ahm, known as Aqualad, but you may call me Kaldur." Percy's eyes lit up at the superhero name Kaldur had given. Being a son of Poseidon, Percy always loved everything and anything to do with water. Jason and Percy nodded their heads in acknowledgement but then Percy's face contorted in confusion.

"Your tattoos suggest you are of Atlantean descent, you wouldn't happen to know of a man by the name of Orin would you?" Percy asked and Kaldur's eyes grew wide.

"I do, though I know him as my peoples' King." Kaldur said, a little angry that Percy hadn't spoken with formal respect towards the King of Atlantis. Percy smiled nonetheless.

"He's a very good man, one of my friends outside of Olympus. I visit whenever my father takes trips down to Atlantis." Kaldur and the rest of the team looked astonished that the kid before them was a personal friend of the King of Atlantis, but then again they shouldn't be too surprised, he is the son of the sea god after all.

"I'll go next!" A hyperactive red-haired boy said. "The name's Wally West. Super fast, very handsome, known as Kid Flash. My uncle is The Flash."

"Nice to meet you Wally." Jason said with a smile so bright that it made the redhead blush. Percy laughed a little as Wally sputtered out something incoherent. Dick went next but kept it short since we already knew who he was.

"You already know I am Robin, protégé of The Batman." We nodded and the next person introduced themselves.

"I am M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me M'gann! Or Megan if you want, that's my earth name!" The green girl spoke with a cheerful voice. "My uncle is Martian Manhunter, and I am known as Miss Martian."

"Let me guess," Percy started, "you're both from Mars?" For a minute, M'gann looked down sadly and Jason mock punched Percy's arm and threw him a weak glare. "I'm sorry, was it something I said?" M'gann shook her head, her smile returning to her rosy lips.

"My uncle and I are the last of our kind." She said.

"I'm sorry if I offended you or brought up painful memories." Percy stated in condolence. M'gann waved him off. She gestured to the dark haired boy next to her and spoke for him.

"This is Conner." The boy, Conner, grunted in response. Percy and Jason had the feeling that the boy didn't speak much. "He is known as Superboy and is the clone of Superman-" M'gann was cut off at the arm of the chair that Conner was sitting in breaking under in his clutch. His eyes were narrowed and the demigods could clearly tell that he was angry.

"So they don't get along then..?" Jason asked wearily.

"Supes basically ignores Supey's existence just because he's his clone and Supey just wants to talk to someone who has the same powers as him. Someone who can help him channel his strength and anger." Dick answered. Conner relaxed his posture but grunted nonetheless.

"I guess that just leaves me." A blonde girl said from beside Wally. "I'm Artemis, my uncle is The Green Arrow." Percy and Jason looked on to see if the girl was going to reveal her full name but apparently not.

"You're not related to our Lady Artemis's hunters are you?" Jason asked. The team's expressions contorted in confusion and they looked at each other for answers.

"Lady Artemis?" M'gann asked.

"The goddess Artemis." Percy said a if that clarified everything.

"Why would I have a connection to the goddess of the moon?" Artemis queried.

"She's not just the goddess of the moon, she is also the patron deity of archery along with her brother Apollo." Percy replied.

"Who are these hunters you speak of?" Kaldur asked.

"Artemis took a vow of chastity and since then she has gathered any young girl in need that she could find and has recruited them to join her group of hunters. Once you join you will never age." Jason responded. "I think Perce was just wondering if you had any connection to her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't" She said.

"Well now that we've introduced ourselves, and we know your names and godly parents, tell us about your abilities and we'll tell you ours so we can coordinate better." Dick suggested and Jason and Percy nodded.

"Well," Percy began, "I can control water,which is handy for vapor traveling and it also heals me. I am a seer as well." The others nodded and Jason spoke up next.

"I can manipulate lightning but wind is my forte. I can create weapons out of wind." he finished.

"But won't they just disappear? How would they even deal out damage?" Artemis asked haughtily. Jason was about to explain his ability further when Percy interfered.

"Chill Robin Hood. Jace's ability is way more than that. When he created a weapon out of wind, it solidifies and if it happens to break, which it does, he has an abundance of wind to create more at will. It's all a matter of how long his stamina lasts." Percy finished with a smirk and Artemis scoffed at him. Jason just shook his head at Percy's antics when giggling could be heard. Everyone looked down to see the supposed sleeping boy wide awake and laughing softly.

"Nico, good to see you up." Jason said with a smile. "Now that you are, let me introduce these guys to you-"

"No need." Nico cut him off. "I woke up almost immediately after you guys sat down on the couch," he pointed to Jason and Percy, "so I heard everything already." Nico sat up and scooted himself between his cousins and looked at the teens sitting around him. "I guess I should tell you my ability then. I can shadow travel and I can animate and inanimate things at will."

"Umm, question." Wally raised his hand.

"Yes?" Nico asked hesitantly, almost as if he knew what Wally was going to ask.

"If you can animate things at will, couldn't you just bring your sister back from the dead?" Nico's prediction came true and he sat stone still and Percy and Jason glared harshly at the redhead who gulped. Nico sighed.

"Being a child of the God of the Underworld has it's perks, but it is a huge domain and my power was split between me and my sister because it was too heavy a burden. I am saddened to say that I cannot bring people back from the dead because I just don't have the power to. When my sister died, her power returned to father. I do believe that I continue to train and grow stronger that I will be able to expand my powers one day."

"Can your father not bring your sister back?" M'gann asked. Nico shook his head and Percy looked away with a forlorn look on his face.

"The gods don't mettle in the affairs of others, even if it is their children." Jason stated and he looked over to Percy who adamantly refused to participate in the current topic of the conversation. "Percy had a half brother; Tyson. He was a cyclops born from uncle Poseidon and a sea nymph."

"You say _had_ as in…he's dead?" Artemis questioned and the others followed her gaze towards Percy whose eyes had become lifeless green orbs, as if he were lost in a distant memory. Jason put a hand on Percy's shoulder and replied with sorrow lacing the single word.

"Yes."

* * *

 **AN: For YJ, this is set before 'Humanity' so the team hasn't met Zatanna yet but I wouldn't be against introducing her.**

 **Also, next chapter will focus on Hazel and Thalia with the Light as well as the cause of Tyson's death.**


End file.
